ReMatch
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Hotaru was not satisfied with the result of the competition before, so she wanted to have a re-match with Natsume. Who would win? Hotaru VS Natusme. Sequel to alice academy quiz competition.. please review..


Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy Alice Academy

Summary: Hotaru was not satisfied with the result of the competition before, so she wanted to have a re-match with Natsume. Who would win? Hotaru VS Natusme. Sequel to alice academy quiz competition.

**A/N: How many questions did you guess right? I'm curious… hehe... Don't worry if you cannot answer many questions correctly, it's not that you're dumb but my questions are just too silly, hehe... **

O.O

**Re-Match**

O.O

Hotaru was in her room. She was very mad with Natsume Hyuuga. She could not believe she didn't win over Natsume and instead the quiz ended up with a draw.

"Damn, that Hyuuga. I will win over him!" She thought.

Quickly, Hotaru pulled out her invention, "'Super Radar', it could search everyone in Alice Academy, just 1000 rabbit, I made this to search for my idiot friend, a.k.a Mikan, when she is missing." said Hotaru with her famous explaining posture.

Not taking a long time, Hotaru already found Natsume. He was on the top of the Sakura Tree. Then, Hotaru pulled out her other invention, "'Teleportation Stone', it looks like teleportation alice stone and the function is similar, just 1500 rabbit."

Hotaru used the Teleportation Stone, and arrived under the Sakura Tree. She called Natsume, with her usual stoic face.

"Oi, Hyuuga. I want a re-match with you." She said to Natsume.

Natsume looked down, and saw Hotaru. He decided to ignore her, but suddenly a hand grabbed him and threw him from the tree. Thanks to his training, he did not get hurt.

Natsume glared at Hotaru and asked her, "What was that for?"

"You won't go down unless I do that, right?"

Natsume ignored her." What do you want?"

"I already told you that I want a re-match with you." Hotaru said.

"Do as you wish." Natsume said.

"If I win, you must pay me 1 million rabbits and I can sell your photos."

Natsume gave her a glare. However, something appeared in his mind. He smirked. "Deal, but if I win, you must stop blackmailing everyone, and you must dance in front of the class."

"Deal." Hotaru said.

Both of them smirked. "I will not lose!" they thought.

O.O

_The next morning..._

"Minna-san, today you will not have any lesson, because Hotaru-chan asked me to make a re-match with Natsume-kun. The rules are simple just answer my questions. If you are right, you will get ten points, if you are wrong, your points will be deducted with one point. You must answer every question. You write your answers in the paper in front of you. After you finished just raise your paper. Understand?" Narumi asked Natsume and Hotaru. They nodded. "Okay, let's start!"

"Why did you ask that gay to make the re-match?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Hotaru smirked to Natsume.

"Let's just see who will get the last laugh." Natsume said.

"Okay, I will give you fifteen question. The first question is, zero minus zero equals?" asked Narumi.

Hotaru and Natsume raised their paper in the same time. Their answer is same too. Their answer is 'Zero'.

"Oppss... Sorry Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan, your anwer is wrong..!! So, minus one point from both of you." Narumi said. "The right answer is glasses!" _(A/N: open __i155./albums/s315/mzverina/question1.jpg__ for the explanation)_

"Second question. Two plus two is four. If the answer is not four, then what is the answer?"

Hotaru raised her paper. Her answer is 'a pair of ducks'. Not long after that, Natsume raised his paper. His anwer is 'nothing'.

"Hmm.. Hotaru-chan's answer is wrong. Well, Natsume's question sounds a little bit alike. So, because I am very kind I'll take your answer as correct. The real answer is 'wrong'. Because if your answer is not four, then your answer is wrong, right? Hehehe.. So, minus one point from Hotaru, and plus ten points for Natsume..!!"

Natsume smirked and raised his eyebrows towards Hotaru.

Hotaru gave him a glare. "Just see who will win in the end." she said calmly.

The tension started to rise. Some students complained that the classroom was too hot. Narumi decided to interrupt them, because if he didn't interrupt them, they would be burned. _(XD..)_

"Okay, okay, so, the third question. What is illustrated by one plus zero?"

Natsume's anwer is 'ten', and Hotaru's anwer is 'a couple, one is very thin, and the other is very fat'.

"Wuah.. You are a genius, Hotaru-chan..!! Your answer is right. So, plus ten points for Hotaru and minus one point for Natsume."

Hotaru smirked. "I will win!" she thought.

"The forth question. If we turn P-O-T, it will become T-O-P. So, if we turn S-O-U-P, what will it become?"

Hotaru's and Natsume's answer is same again. Both of them answer 'P-U-O-S'. But, is their answer right? Let's ask Narumi sensei then.

"Oh oh oh.. I am sorry, but your answer is wrong. The answer is, when you turn the SOUP, it will spill everywhere, right? So, minus one point from both of you." Narumi said, with smile. "The next question is, what alice is the most important?"

Natsume and Hotaru looked at each other. Then, they quickly wrote their answer in their paper. Their anwer is 'my alice'.

"Wuah.. Both of you are geniuses..!! Yup, your answer is right. The answer is 'my alice', because everyone thinks that his or her alice is the most important thing in the world. So, plus ten points for Natsume-kun and Hotary-chan..!!"

Their friends gave them applause. "Finally, Narumi-sensei gives normal question and normal answer."

"Okay, the next question. What is the biggest star IN ALICE ACADEMY?" Narumi asked, emphasizing the word 'in alice academy'.

Natsume's answer is... BLANK?? He did not answer. So, let's see Hotaru's answer. Her answer is 'Sun'. Hotaru quickly explained her answer.

"Sun is included as stars. The nearest star to Earth is sun." Hotaru explained.

"Damn that Imai. How can she find that answer?" Natsume thought.

"Woah. As expected, Hotaru-chan! You are so genius. But I am sorry, your answer is wrong..!! The answer is 'Special Star'. I already told you, in alice academy. Hehe.. So, minus one point from both sides. The next question is, what is the smallest star IN ALICE ACADEMY??" Narumi smiled. "It is impossible that they can answer this question," he thought.

As Narumi expexted, their answer is wrong. Natsume's answer is 'no star', and Hotaru's answer is 'one-star'. So, if their answer was wrong, what is the right answer? Let's ask Narumi-sensei.

"Oh oh oh.. I'm sorry, but your answer is wrong. The answer is 'Tsubasa-kun's star in his cheek. Hehehe.. So, minus one point from both of you." Narumi said and smiled sheepishly.

The students sweat-dropped. "I thought he was already normal, but I guess he is still as weird as before."

"The eighth question. There is a girl. Her name is Airi. She loves someone. What will happen if she gives her loves to that boy?"

Natsume and Hotaru looked at each other and nodded. "This teacher is crazy." they thought.

So, what is your answer, Natsume-kun? Hotaru-chan?" Narumi asked.

Natsume and Hotaru started to write their answer. Then, they raised their answer. Hotaru's answer is 'they become a couple' and Natsume's answer is 'she will be rejected'.

"Of course your answer is wrong!! The answer is, her name becomes Ri, because she gives her love (Ai) to that boy. Hahahaha.." Narumi laughed maniacally.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Okay, okay, so minus one point from Natsume and Hotaru..!! Next. There are fifty cows on a truck. Thirty of them are planning to run away. How many cows are still on the truck?"

The students expect Natsume and Hotaru thought, "That's easy. The answer is twenty."

But, what is Natsume and Hotaru's answer? Their answer is fifty. Eh? Fifty?

"BRAVOO..!! Natsume and Hotaru..!! Your anwer is right. The thirty cows just plan to run away, but they have not run away. So, there are still fifty cows on the truck..!! Plus ten points for Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan..!!"

"The tenth question. What is the most dangerous fruit in the world? I mean normal fruit, not fruits made with alice."

Hotaru's answer is 'tomato', and Natsume's answer... blank as usual. _(O.O)_.

"Hmm.. Minus one point from both of you. This question is veryyy easy. The answer is 'banana' If you put banana on the floor, people will slip if they step on it, and they will fall. So, banana is the most dangerous fruit in the world..!!"

"Okay. The score for now is.. Hotaru-chan's score is twenty-three, and Natsume-kun's score is... TWENTY THREE TOO..!! So, it's still draw until now. There are five questions again. Who will win? Or, it will be draw again?" Narumi said.

"The eleventh question. What is the most dangerous doll in the alice academy?"

Everyone knew the answer of course. They had been living in the Alice Academy for so long. So, it was impossible for them not to know the answer. Yup, Hotaru and Natsume knew the answer too. The answer is..

"Plus ten points for Hotaru-chan and Natsume-kun..!! Yup, your answer is right. The most dangerous doll in the world is Mr. Bear..!!" Narumi said, and he looked around. "He is not around here, right?" _(A/N: Wuah.. Narumi is afraid with Mr. Bear too..!! O.O btw, this fanfic happened before Mr. Bear became nice with Mikan and the others, okay?)_

"Next question. What is the score that students like the most?"

Hotaru's answer is 'one hundred' and Natsume's answer is 'zero'. Eh? Zero?

"Yup..!! Natsume-kun's answer is right..!! Students like to get zero, because they can eat the egg." _(A/N: zerocircleegg)_

"So, minus one from Hotaru-chan, and plus ten from Natsume-kun..!!"

Natsume smirked. "I will win this competition..!!"

Okay, the next question is, Ruka-pyon was with Piyo-chan. They walked together. But, when Ruka wanted to go back, Piyo-chan could not follow him. Why was that?"

Natsume thought deeply. "Jezz, what is this question? I do not know the answer because I am rarely with Ruka now. He is always with Imai and I'm always with Mikan. So, what must I answer?"

On the other hand, Hotaru knew the answer. Of course! She was Ruka's girlfriend, right? So, she might know all about Ruka. Her answer is..

"Okay. So, plus ten points for Hotaru-chan, and minus one point from Natsume-kun..!! Next question. What do you think about me?" Narumi asked, and activated his alice. Students around him started to blush. Suddenly... His hair was on fire, and he got hit by Hotaru's baka-gun..!!

"Baka.." Hotaru said.

"Idiot," Natsume's comment.

"Give the real question, quickly, or I will send you to another planet with my invention." Hotaru added.

"Okay, okay. I am just kidding, guys..!! You are not cute, huh.." Narumi pouted.

Hotaru raised her baka-gun, and Natsume raised his hand. Fire already appeared in his hand.

"Okay, okay. I understand, I understand. The question is, Rina's father has five childen. Their name is Rika, Riku, Riko, and Riki. What is the name of his last child?"

"They will not know the answer, hahaha.." Narumi thought.

As expected, Hotaru's and Natsume's answer is Rike..

"Sorry guys.. Your answer is wrong. The last child's name is Rina. I already told you, RINA'S FATHER has five children. So, the last child's name is Rina.. hehehe.." Narumi explained.

"So, minus one from both of you. The last question is, what is my hobby? NO..!! Its really the last question. I already taught you for a long time. Its odd if you do not know my hobby, right?" Narumi quickly said when he saw Natsume and Hotaru glared at him, and ready to attack him.

"So, what is your answer? This is the last question, I will give you plus twenty points if you right, okay?" Narumi said, and winked at them.

So, let's see Natsume's and Hotaru's answer. Natsume's answer is 'wearing girls' clothes', and Hotaru's answer is 'stealing Misaki-sensei's plants'.

Narumi sweat-dropped. "Of course NOT!! You are sooo mean. You don't know my hobby..!! Huh..!!" he pouted again. "My hobby is.." he smiled, and ran to Mikan, "'hugging my little daughter'!!"

Unfortunately, before Narumi could reach Mikan, his clothes was already on fire. He quickly put it down.

"Touch her, and I will burn until you're dead." Natsume said, and glared at him.

"Uh oh. Natsume is jealous... So KAWAII..!!" Narumi said happily. And her clothes was on fire, again. _(O.O)_

Fortunately, Mikan helped him nullified the fire.

"Don't do that, Natsume..!!" she scolded her boyfriend.

Natsume just ignored her.

"So, who is the winner?" Hotaru's cold voice asked Narumi. "The winner is me, right?"

"In your dream, Imai. The winner must be me..!!" Natsume said coldly.

They threw death glare at each other again. Narumi, who was counting the score now, sweat-dropped. "They must be very excited now." he thought.

After he finished counting the score, he looked shocked. "Oh no... They will kill me. I must do something…" he thought.

Narumi glanced around him, and saw Hotaru and Natsume were still busy glaring at each other. "Okay. I am safe now. I can do this."

Narumi took a piece of paper, and wrote...

After he was finished, he folded the paper into two, and called Natsume and Hotaru.

"Natsume-kun.. Hotaru-chan.. I already counted the score. I wrote the result in this piece of paper, but you must solve the puzzle before you know the winner." Narumi said, giving them the paper.

"I must go now, I have some business to do. Goodbye. Have a nice day." After that, Narumi quickly escaped.

Natsume and Hotaru quickly opened the paper. The answer in the paper is..

_Clue:_

_332333Hi_

_110898122Bye_

_Question: 121972100959_

_Ten minutes later_

"WHAT?? DRAW AGAIN??

O.O

**The End**

O.O

**A/N: What do you think? Please review..**

**PS: Do you understand about the puzzle that narumi gave? if you don't understand, just PM me or asked from the review.. i'll tell you how to solve it..**

**PSS: Wuah. I'm sorry guys. I'm forgot to add the 13th question's answer, Why when Ruka wanted to go back, Piyo-chan could not follow him? The answer is because Piyo-chan didn't have rearview mirror, so he could not move backward.. XD.. hehe..  
**


End file.
